The Business
The Business, or Biz for short, is a Solaris United conservationist in Fortuna. Biz sells Fishing tools for catching the servofish of Orb Vallis. He also sells Conservation tools used to capture the local fauna alive for preservation, and a unique sentinel. Servofish can be provided to him in exchange for standing with Solaris United or dismantled for parts. Tags from captured fauna can be exchanged for decorations and cosmetic items. Lore General Underneath his gentle and animal-loving behavior, he is a mysterious character whose origin is unknown even to Eudico. Preferring not to talk about his past, Eudico herself is not sure if she can call The Business "one of hers". She described that while he helps the Solaris United, he is not a native of Venus and his accent differs from that of the Fortuna Solaris. During regular bounties, Eudico would often interject a comment stating that she has not seen an operation done as quick since The Business was still an operative, implying that at some point Biz's experience and technique rivalled that of even a Tenno. Roky of the Ventkids also mentioned that one of their friends called Bobo once tried to shoot his Kitgun at him, only for The Business to hand the gun back to him without the magazine. The Business trained many in the arts of spycraft in the past. Among his disciples, Little Duck, his former protege, stood out the most among her many peers. It was only due to a difference between their personal philosophies that they had a falling out and went their own separate ways. It appears that he is acquainted of Master Teasonai of Cetus, as the beastmaster occasionally referred to his name, occasionally revealing that The Business was the ones sending the Ostron stuffed toys. Eudico's Fortuna Fragments In Eudico's fragments, it is said that The Business appeared in Deck 12 out of nowhere when Solaris United was first founded. He was the one who taught them how to fight, economically and intelligently. When the Exploiter Orb cracked down upon Deck 12 however, killing most of the Solaris United, it was implied that The Business went missing. Years later, The Business showed up again and soon after, the Tenno themselves. Solaris United ARG Somewhen before the Tenno began their involvement with the Solaris United, The Business attempted to contact the Tenno through a discord server, relying on them to spread the words of Solaris United across the denizens the system. During the entire duration of the game, The Business occasionally intercepted caches of resources which he would relieve to the Tenno once the game is over. He claimed that "some of us still act on behalf of the old Solaris United, what little of it remains", and organized the Solaris United agents during the entire length of the Alternate Reality Game (ARG), implying that before the reformation of Solaris United, Eudico was not leading it. After gathering enough influence throughout the system, The Business would open up Fortuna to the Tenno, ending the game. Vox Solaris (Quest) The Business plays as one of the major character in the quest, and initially told the Tenno that he wanted to preserve the unique species of Orb Vallis, requesting them to head topside to the landscape. Contrary to his words, however, The Business instead ordered the Tenno to use a K-Bomb to send a message to a repo squad which had a hit list of indebted Solaris. Eudico quickly intervened and instead told the Tenno to stealthily take the hit list instead. Eudico then finds out that Biz's field squad, who are overdue in their check-in, was in the hit-list as well, prompting the Tenno to quickly rescue the Solaris. They found out however that they were too late and the repo team had already taken them, revealing four corpses. The Tenno investigates all four and finds out the rest of the squad are captured and jailed vicinity, awaiting for "processing". After rescuing the squad however, Eudico found out that Nef Anyo had already known about Thursby's stunts. A repossession squad then came into Fortuna, and took every single one of Thursby's limbs as a punishment. And the circumstances only got worse as Nef Anyo pushes to activate an unfinished Orokin coolant tower, which Eudico and Tenno initially tried to fix, only for them to fail. Nef Anyo then demands the floor boss of Fortuna, Eudico, to submit fifty workers for repo. The Business assumes Eudico is attempting to buy off Nef Anyo, before realizing his K-bomb is missing. At topside, Nef Anyo's troops have amassed right outside of Fortuna before the Tenno detonates the K-Bomb, stunning all robotics and heavily damaging the army outside, before Vox, Eudico's alter-ego and the face of the old SU appears, making demands to halt the repossession of the workers. The Business was taken aback, and apologizes to Eudico, before the latter instead thanked him for never giving up on her. The Business' and Thursby's Fortuna Fragments Behind the scenes, it was heavily implied that The Business was the one who intentionally leaked out Thursby's stunts to the Corpus. According to his fragments, it was done in order to tip Eudico over to reform Solaris United, as soul-crushing the decision was. According to Thursby's (now Legs) fragments, ever since the rebirth of the Solaris United, The Business had been treating Legs with extra care, implying that old man still feels guilty over the young man's predicament. Vox Solaris (Syndicate) The Business continues his involvements with the Solaris United as one of the top brass of the movement, in the backroom of Fortuna besides the elevator to the Vallis. Acknowledging that the existence of Profit-Taker Orb is an active threat to the Solaris United; Eudico, The Business and Little Duck came up with a plan to take down Profit-Taker Orb. The Business' role in the operation was to analyze the mother orb's Sentient shield adaptation as the Tenno attempts to fight the Orb, as an experiment to figure out a weakness in Profit-Taker's defense. Afterwards, he remains as the operator of the heist, co-directing the mother orb takedown while occasionally assisting with targeted mortars. Profit-Taker Orb was successfully taken down and self-destructs in a massive flash of light. Wares Media Frag SUTheBusiness 01.png Trivia *'The Business' was the coordinator of the Solaris United ARG. *As noted by Eudico, The Business' accent is conspicuously different from that of every other Solaris in Fortuna, further cementing his status as an outsider. While most Venusian Solaris speak with what might be called Australian accents, Biz has a noticeably more American diction in his speech. *From what The Business says about animal lives, it would appear he was previously in the business of assassination, or as he puts it, the "strategic deletion of life". **Little Duck's Project Solaris dossier listed Biz as a mercenary. *The Business confirms that he also worked as a spy. *He trained Little Duck in spycraft, but their philosophies differed, and so, in the end, their roads did too. *Similar to Fisher Hai-Luk, when the player dismantles Servofish, The Business comments about how bad the smell is, referring to "built up toxins", because Servofish filter & clean the coolant lakes of the Vallis. *'The Business' is voiced by Mark LaPointe. Media The Business' Mem Fragments (Lore) Warframe Recruitment Transmission LiftTogether Warframe Final Shipment Transmission LiftTogether Patch History *Introduced. }} de:Biz es:The Business Category:Solaris United Category:Fortuna Category:Update 24